Expect the Unexpected13
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected12. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Hurrah, it's the last chapter before the epilogue! And this time, Jack Morgan is back up at narrating, high-five! Uh, okay. We hope you have enjoyed the beginning of the next chapter of our lives, because personally, if you thought this was bad, it's gonna be even worse next time we narrate. Really. ---- When I came to, I was the first one awake. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was: in the remains of a crashed helicopter. Thanks, Marcus. Once I got the team out, we examined the area. We were back in Hawaii, but probably not Honolulu. As soon as I heard the Professor say he heard the Council coming, I knew he was right. The branches were rustling, and I could hear the clicking of high heels. Suddenly, about a dozen men with swords appear, revealing a man in his fifties at the most. Mr. Brock. I wasn't completely sure it was him, I just guessed, from what we'd been told. "Saintvil." The man nodded at the Professor. "Long time, no see, my friend." Professor Saintvil drew a dagger. "Gregory, whatever you think you're about to do-" He was gagged by one of Mr. Brock's men. I let my defensive instincts kick in. I may hate Saintvil, but I refused to see him get hurt without just standing there. So you know what I did? I slapped Mr. Brock. Y es, I did! I'm not lying! I actually slapped him in the face, as if to say: Hi, I'm Jack Morgan. Now let go of our teacher!!! Mr. Brock's face turned red. (Not from the slap, mind you. From anger.) He drew a knife, and thrust it straight at my neck. Thankfully, I did that kind of duck they do in the movies. "Delta. The Rainbow goddess' son." He said through gritted teeth. "What a surprise. And you think that Alpha would be the one to take me in a duel." Marcus heard that. And he said to Cassidy. "Cassidy, charge!!!" ---- Hooray, another fight. Um, we don't have time to get into detail. So, to make a long story short, Mr. Brock flung my sword out of my grasp, and onto the sand. (It landed only a few inches away from an eleven-year-old on his way to the beach. Wonder what we looked like to him.) Cassidy, Professor Saintvil, and Marcus had all somehow been unarmed, and were being surrounded by Mr. Brock's men. "Where's the rest of you?" Mr. Brock asked, glancing over at my friends. "For four of you, that seems like a small amount." He walked up in front of the others, smirking proudly while the Professor glared furiously. "I suppose the rest of your army is hiding someplace, and they're all gonna jump out and shout 'Boo!'" "BOO!" We spun around. Someone was hovering in the air, glaring down at us. And that someone, was Briyana. Her blue wings were across her back, and her hair was white. She was in that blue dress again, and looking at her then, she looked...different. Something had changed since I last saw her. A good change. And with her, hanging onto her leg, was Dawn. Marcus started cheering for her, clapping loudly. I began to cheer as well, and Cassidy did too, but only more hesitant. Briyana and Dawn landed on the sand. Dawn picked up my sword, handing it to me. "I believe this is yours." She said, before turning to Mr. Brock. "Peter Capaldi." Briyana shook her head at Mr. Brock. "How I somehow didn't recognize the face. First, David Tennant, then Peter Capaldi. I won't be surprised if Matt Smith shows up in his famous bowtie." Cassidy smacked herself in the face, as she, Marcus and I approached her. "Briyana. Talk English." "Nice to see you too, Cassidy." Briyana shook it off. "Mr. Brock. I want you to know that not a single one of us will work for the Council. Not now, not ever. Want me to prove it?" Mr. Brock raised an eyebrow. "First of all, you have no choice. Unless you four want to see the world collapse when hope gets released. We should not side against each other. Come with me!" Briyana ignored what Mr. Brock had said, and held up a blue ball. "This very ball, Mr. Brock, is the remains of one of the seven horrors of the world. I know, because I defeated one of them myself. Slander. Once all seven of the horrors are defeated, and all of the balls are placed on Pandora's pithos, then will it finally be sealed. Then, the world will be safe from their destruction. Then, will Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta, become legend." Legend. I'd always wanted to be a legend. The idea that defeating seven horrors and sealing a pithos would turn me into a legend, kinda made my life better. "You're right about one thing though." She continued, but not before giving me, Cassidy, Marcus, and Dawn. (Heck yeah Dawn. She was so a part of our group now.) "We shouldn't stand against each other. That's why we're giving you a deal. You can come with us, all of the members of the Council. We'll put our weapons down, and we'll work together." She held her hand out, giving him a gentle smile. Mr. Brock's face was red again. "Forget it, kid. I will never side with your'' friend, and maybe someday, you'll find out 'why." He turned around to his men, cried out: "υποχώρηση!!!" (Which means retreat in Greek.), and threw a smoke bomb in our faces. ---- When my vision cleared, the four of us, plus Saintvil and Dawn, were standing in a circle. Briyana had transformed back into her human form again, but she still had the ball in her hand. Professor Saintvil took his glasses off, pulling a phone out of his jacket, which was shredded. "I never, ever thought my life would come to this..." He muttered. Dawn glanced at one of the palm trees, and Cassidy had a staring contest with the sand. As for Marcus and I, we stared into the blue ball. It looked glass, like an orb, and it seemed to be a dark blue-black inside. I was afraid Briyana would drop it, it would shatter, and whatever was inside would be dangerous. "Hey, uh, Bri?" I asked her. She looked at me, giving me a timid smile. "What's up, Jack?" "A lot of stuff, but." I hesitated, before continuing. "How did you..defeat'' Slander?" "I killed him with kindness." She said. Marcus made a face. "'''''What?" "I killed him with kindness." She repeated. "I said as much nice stuff as I could, and that literally killed him." Marcus looked like he was about to say something, but I shook my head at him. Some mysteries could never be solved. "I know that doesn't make any sense, but here's what I do know." Briyana said, looking up at the sky. Marcus and I followed her gaze, and Cassidy placed her hand on my shoulder, also viewing the miday sun. "We still have a long way to go in this war, but at the same time, we're already so far from where we used to be." Category:ETU Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Stories